Petites histoires que pût avait passé
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: Petites histoires que pût avait passe à Ladubug ou Chat Noir. Quelq'unes pourrait ont une ppoursuite. (Je veux plus des histoires en francais de Miraculous 3 )


_Yami-Horus: Alors... salut? C'est un authentique plaisir de leur_ s _avoirs ce... jeur? nuit?C'est un plaisir! Je dois leur prevenir: Je suis en besoin de practiquer mon francais, n'est pas mon premier ou deuxieme language. Donc, j'ai commencé d'ecrire ces histoires de Miraculous Ladybug (comme je suis un grand monstre qui écris des fanfictions, j'ai pensé que si je les écris en francais ils devraient être petites (Je suis un monstre qui hábituellement écris histoires trés longes et ne les finis pas apres d'un également longe temps). J'éspoir que vous aimez bien cet histoire (si j'ai quelq'un error gramatique, dit moi s'il vous plaît, je le repete: je suis en besoin de practiquer mon francais, especialement ma grammaire. Je suis un honte par être un nivel B2. Bian, Je devrait être meilleur...)_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

 **Premier histoire: Les orphelins.**

Il était en train de pleut ce jour. La pluie était très forte, mais il n'a pas importé par Adrien.

Gabriel était meilleur comme désignateur que comme père. Monsieur Agreste l'avait dire d'une voyage qu'était inévitable et Adrien l'a compris (c'est rare quand un désignateur italien et une russe sont convoqué pour une famille royale par confectionner les vêtements pour un couronnement), mais ce n'est pas un excuse pour oublier que tu as un fils! Donc le garçon était énervé : Monsieur Agreste l'avait annoncé à tous le personnel de la maison de son départ… mais, le vrai problème résidé dans qu'il n'avait dit-leur pas qu'Adrien resterait là (à la maison) et les ont donné la semaine livre (inclus à Nathalie).

Alors, (excepte pour Plagg) le blond s'est été réveillé ce matin complétement seule dans cette énorme maison. Sa première impression a été que Nathalie avait eu un rendez-vous avec le médecin parce-que il était pratiquement impossible penser d'un jour que Nathalie n'avait venu au travaille sans une tôt notification. Mais, avec le passe du temps, il l'avait relisait : Gorilla n'avait pas venu pour l'aller le cherché, la cuisine n'avait pas rien et la porte avait été fermé à l'extérieur bien sûr.

Mais ce que l'était énervé avait été dans le troisième jour de son semaine seule, quand son père avait finalement lui téléphoné et laisser sa rage libéré pour blesser Adrien. Très Génial ! Adrien a soupiré. Son énervement doit être contrôle, Plagg était dit qu'était préoccupé pour lui et il avait raison, comme ça, son cœur pourrait être corrompt pour un akuma mais- !

« Miaou » Il a entendu. « Miaou » Il a entendu encore. « Miaou »il a entendu une nouvelle fois. Quand il est tourné sa tête en cherche pour la source est qu'il a regardé un petite masse poilu que tremblait. Il était un chaton, a son avis, il n'avait pas eu plus âge que un mois (Plagg l'a dit après qu'il était plus jeune qu'un moins âge, il peut…non, il _doit_ fais une ou deux semaines âge. Il était un bébé.).

Adrien s'est incliné par le regarder plus prés. Il était un chaton gris et blanche et ces yeux étaient verts et un peu tristes.

« Miaou ? » un miaulement a échappé ses lèvres. Il avait été très réel ! Peut-il être plus félin dehors de l'uniforme aussi ? Qui sait ? Il peut être qu'il puisse. Il seulement a expresse ses sentiments et ses questions en un petit son.

« Miaou, miaou.» l'a répondu le chaton.

« Miaou » ce bizarre conversation a continu jusque le moment quand Adrien a offert l'animal sa main et le petit chat a venu par se laissé caresser par le garçon. L'énervement d'Adrien avait été oublié complétement.

« …alors, tu es un orpheline, c'est vrai ?. » le blond commenté, finalement en train d'utiliser sa langue « …mon père s'a oublié de moi et ma mère a disparu quand j'étais petit » Adrien a souris avec mélancolie et une petite dose d'espoir. « …probablement, ce signifie que je suis un orphelin aussi. Et je crois que ce signifie que nous deux sommes or-félines » sa sourisse a grandi un peu.

« Miaou » Adrien a prends le chaton dans ses mains, puis ses yeux verts ont regardé ces de le félin.

« Veux-tu être mon frère? »

« Miaou » a répliqué le chat. Adrien le a serré comme s'il serait un bébé humain et l'a essayé de protéger de la pluie.

Quand Adrien est arrivé à chez-il, les lumières était éteint, ses vêtements étaient trempés, Plagg était affamé (ou c'est qu'il a dit). Adrien a allé directement à sa chambre, et a prends une serviette pour sécher le chat avant de sécher s'il même et s'habiller avec un pyjama. Le chaton s'était resté sur une place du lit et s'était dormi. Adrien pouvait l'écoute ronronner quand il même s'est couché à côté de lui et le a entouré avec ses bras.

« Ton nom serais… Félix, et d'aujourd'hui tu serais mon petit frère.»

FINI?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
